


How did I get here?

by SparkyElizabeth



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Kidnapping, Killing, Oringinal story, bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyElizabeth/pseuds/SparkyElizabeth
Summary: This is a story about a government agency has kidnapped and uses children with abilities to carry out..."tasks". Zane is the best in the agency. But having been in it for four years against his will he has reached his breaking point. He has become a merciless killer. Sky hasn't done any jobs for them yet. She's a part cat part human. But very innocent. Her abilities hasn't shown up yet.





	How did I get here?

I'm not ready to release any chapters yet . Just seeing how this platform is. EXPECT VERY SOOOOOOON!!


End file.
